


Black and Blue R & R

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: We all know that Tucker and Reed have the worst luck when they go on R & R but how does it affect those poor souls that are with them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Please feel free to coment or offer advice  


* * *

Black and Blue R&R

Todayâ€¦.

Mallory opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. A flash of pain tore through his head. He brought his hand up to his forehead touching the bump that had formed there causing another wave of pain to hit him. 

â€œOh Godâ€ he moaned as he sat up and looked around taking in his surroundings. Carefully he began to move. He found all his limbs working, he could breathe without any problem but his body ached. There were bruises everywhere. Standing up he surveyed his surroundings and saw that he was in what appeared to be a cell with about 40 other people crumpled on the floor as he had been. The room was approximately 60-foot by 24-foot with no windows and only one exit. He could see that the exit was blocked by a force field. The folks who controlled this place wanted the people in this room to know they could not get out. With a sigh he began to look for other Enterprise crew members. He counted 7 of the Enterprise crew among the unconscious crowd.

Moving around the room he decided from a tactical point of view it would be best if the crew were together so one by one he began to drag the unconscious crew members to a corner as close to the exit as he could get. â€œWhy the hell hasnâ€™t anyone else woke upâ€ he muttered to himself â€œI guess this isnâ€™t going to look good on my record, damn and Iâ€™m up for promotion!â€

******************************

2 days ago   
New planet, nice folks

Captain Archer enjoyed finding inhabited planets never before visited by humans especially when the inhabitants were friendly. It had been nearly 2 month since the Enterprises had come across anything of interest to the majority of the crew. Sure there had been the occasional comet or unexplored nebula that caught the attention of some of the crew but thankfully there had been no hostile encounters, the engines were working perfectly, things were moving along without any problems. The crew was bored out of their heads and Archer hoped that he could get them off the Enterprise for a little R&R.

The people of this planet called it Moye in translation it simply meant earth. They looked human, there was a slight difference in the shape of the head but if not for the way they wore their hair it would not have been noticeable. The people of Moye welcomed the Enterprise and her crew. They were a space faring people but living in such a secluded part of the universe meant they had few visitors, Enterprise only found the planet after hearing about it from a passing Andorian transport ship.

After some diplomatic banter between Archer and the Moyan ambassador it was decided that the crew would be welcome. Lt. Reed the Enterprises security officer with the help Hoshi Soto the communications officer determined that with just minimal caution the Enterprise crew should be safe on the planet.

***************************************************************

Last Night  
R&R

Ensign James Mallory was ecstatic to be on the Enterprise. He saw Star Fleet as a great opportunity and looked forward to a long career with it. He hoped some day to captain his own ship. He worked in astrophysics and navigation but spent as much time as he could learning all the ins and outs of the ship. He volunteered time in engineering, weapons and even the galley. He was well liked and had been noticed by all the senior officers. Mallory was on the right track.

Mallory was always happy to go planet side. He liked to take in new sights and sounds. Going planet side allowed him the opportunity to observe other cultures and the interaction of species, in this case Moyan and Terran. He felt lucky to draw the same R&R as Reed and Tucker; he hoped to see how they interacted and maybe learn a few things about inter-species relation.

Moyan society was very much like earth society. People had families, went to work and enjoyed various types of entertainment. The crew of the enterprise was most interested in the â€œentertainmentâ€ and several of the crew including Mallory, Reed and Tucker ended up at a little cantina called the â€œTeayanaâ€ loosely translated as the â€œRed ribbonâ€. It took a minute for Malloryâ€™s eyes to adjust to the lighting at the Teayana. It was smoked filled and full of noise. The air was electric. Dancers both male and female danced on tables dressed in red ribbons. Strobe lights flickered; various games of chance were being played throughout the building. There was general feeling of levity. People were happy and drink was flowing.

Mallory liked to just hang back and watch things happen. He learned a lot about interpersonal relations that way, not to say he did not enjoy participating but he found that if he just observes for a little while he was a much better participant Mallory liked to win. 

Circling the room he caught sight of Commander Tucker, Lieutenant Reed and two other crewmen playing a game that consisted of cards and â€œdiceâ€ with a set up much like roulette without the roulette wheel.

â€œAhh you are very good playersâ€ the Moyan dealer said leaning down and batting her eyes at Lt. Reed â€œare you sure you have never played before. I think you are just trying to get the house to feel sorry for youâ€. She smiled at him and dealt the next hand.

Commander Tucker caught sight of Mallory and called to him â€œMallory come on over and join usâ€ Tucker had flushed cheeks and a big smile. â€œThis is a team game and we need another playerâ€

Mallory went over to the table â€œHow is it played sir?â€

â€œIâ€™m not really sure but we seem to be winning,â€ Tucker said with one of his wide grins 

â€œSure, I ah, I would like to join in sirâ€ Mallory pulled out a chair and sat down. 

The group played for over 2 hours. They played winning hand after winning hand. â€œYou are good at thisâ€ Tucker said as he slapped Mallory on the back.

â€œIâ€™ve always been good at cards sir; I tend to catch on pretty quickâ€ Mallory was having a good time; he felt a connection developing between him and his superior officers. He was glad he accepted their invitation to play. 

â€œI donâ€™t know about the rest of you but Iâ€™m ready to get something to eatâ€ Reed chimed in. All in the group agreed, collected their chips and turned to leave in search of a table.

â€œDonâ€™t stay away longâ€ the dealer said as she stroked Reeds jaw with one of her long well manicured fingers

â€œI think she likes you sirâ€ said Sutton, one of Reeds security team. Reed just smiled â€œI am a Reed and Reed men are known to attract womenâ€ 

The group found a table sat down and ordered their meal. 

â€œNice little pub isnâ€™t it?â€ said Malcolm

â€œYea well it seems to stay crowded. Weâ€™ve been here for hours and if anything there are more people now than when we got hereâ€ Sutton said looking around â€œI donâ€™t think Iâ€™m going to be able to close this place down. Iâ€™ve about had itâ€

â€œIâ€™m not leaving till I get that waitresses addressâ€ Tucker said looking around the room

â€œWhat are you going to do with it if you get it? Youâ€™re not exactly free these daysâ€ Malcolm said with a smirk 

â€œWhatâ€™s that suppose to mean?â€

â€œYou know what it meansâ€

â€œSirs if you excuse me. I agree with Sutton itâ€™s been a long night and I think Iâ€™ll be heading back to the Enterpriseâ€ Mallory got up from the table followed by Sutton.

â€œYou two are light weights;go on and leave but I can tell things are going to heat up soon. You two are going to be sorry you missed itâ€œ Malcolm said lightheartedly. 

â€œThat may be true sir but I need my beauty sleepâ€ was Suttons reply

â€œGood night you twoâ€ Tucker chimed in and then turning to Malcolm said â€œI can get any address I want, nothing wrong with looking, and what makes you thinkâ€¦â€¦â€¦. 

Sutton grabbed Mallory by the arm leading him to the door â€œBe glad you left when you did those two will be arguing with each other for the rest of the nightâ€ 

Itâ€™s hard to say what happened next but halfway out of the building Mallory heard a commotion and turned to look. A good old fashioned bar room brawl had started and was moving like a wave across the room. Mallory could see patron after patron being drawn into the fight. Some who knew what was coming began to flee the building but the table where the enterprise crew sat was right in the path and for them there was no escape

Mallory could see that Lt. Reed understood what was coming and attempted to warn the others but before he and the rest of the crew were able to get out the fight that started in the back was over them like a wildfire over grassland.

â€œGo get helpâ€ Sutton said to Mallory as he headed back into the bar.

Mallory turned to leave when out of the corner of his eye he saw the proprietor yell at the mob and then press a lever after which a bright light engulfed the brawling mob. That bright light was the last thing Mallory could remember until he woke up and found himself in that 60 by 24 cell with 40 other people. 

********************************************************  
(And back to today)

After getting the enterprise crew together Mallory allowed himself to wonder what had happened. He went over to the exit and attempted to see if anyone was there. He called out for help but got no reply. For the life of him he could not figure out why the others had not regained consciousness. He had attempted to revive his crewmates without success and was beginning to get very worried when a figure appeared at the doorway.

â€œWe had not expected anyone to be awake yetâ€ she said â€œI am security officer Teanntaâ€

â€œWell can you tell me where we are and why we are here and what has happened to all these people and have you been in touch with the Enterprise and â€¦..â€ Mallory stammared.

â€œHold on; you are in a holding cell. You and the rest of the people in that cell broke the law by fighting and destroying private property.â€

â€œWait a minute, we did not start that fight and there was no way we could have avoided it. Our crew tried to get out but the fight was on them so fast they could not.â€

â€œNo matter; to even be in the area of a public disturbance is illegal. Your superior has been notified. When your fine is paid you will be released.â€

â€œWhy am I the only one to wake up? What have you done to the others?â€ 

â€œWe do not know why you are awake, the disturbance neutralizers usually last 23 hours. You may have been on the far end of its reach and received a lower dose. That you are awake doesnâ€™t matter when the fine is paid you and your friend will be released. My understanding is that your captain is negotiating the fine as we speak. You should be out in a few hours. My suggestion is that you sit down and think about what you are going to tell you captain.â€ Razing her one of her eyebrows and looking sideways at him she continued â€œI understand he is not happy.â€

Mallory rubbed his face with both hands, shook his head, sighed and sat down. Looking around in near despair he remembered something Hoshi Sato had said to him. â€œJamesâ€ she said â€œyou really donâ€™t want to go anywhere with Tucker and Reed; when they are together they have the worst luck in the world. Something always goes wrong. If you are around them you will be sorry mark my words.â€


End file.
